


[PODFIC] Things Normal Kids Do

by LilacSolanum



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacSolanum/pseuds/LilacSolanum
Summary: "Going out to dinner with your dad and stepmom doesn't count as a real date. Neither does doing what you'd just be doing anyway. Having a good time out with your alien boyfriend sounds easy. But when is anything ever easy?" but make it audio.





	[PODFIC] Things Normal Kids Do

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things Normal Kids Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290742) by [Cavatica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavatica/pseuds/Cavatica). 



**Things Normal Kids Do**

[DOWNLOAD](https://app.box.com/s/vyou9qnvjvsuuo0p23oi5bxxps567imk)  
  
Written by [Cavatica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavatica/pseuds/Cavatica)  
Performed and edited by Lilac Solanum  
Intro music by Kevin Macleod/incompetech.com


End file.
